Say You Will
by Avadrea
Summary: What is the best way to get what you want from you're lovely coworker? Seduction of course. A drabble night romp originally intended for the Code Monkey universe but found it's way here instead.


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn't worth anything more than that.

A/N: I am working on a fanfiction titles "Code Monkey" that I have had to put aside for a while. This was originally written as the climax for the fic but the story is headed in a different direction now. Still I wanted to share it so here it is in all its smutty goodness.

* * *

**Say You Will**

Dance:

Long, agile fingers tapped an impatient tempo against his desk while he surveyed his work. Everything had to be perfect; there could be no flaws if tonight was going to be a success.

He checked the battlefield once more for any potential stumbling blocks. Phone: off. Dinner: simmering. Wine: chilled. Music: Sinatra. Annoying half brother? Wonderfully absent and barred from his home.

Yes, everything was ready. The trap was set and there would be no way Kagome would be dancing out of his clutches unscathed.

* * *

Hair:

He was up to something. She wasn't sure what, but Kagome had gotten to know Sesshoumaru well enough to know when he was plotting. She was probably the only one who knew the scant evidence of expressions that would pass over his face well enough to read them. And tonight something in his eyes was setting her on edge. There was intensity to his gaze when he looked at her that caused the hair on the back of her neck to prickle to attention.

She almost felt as if he was stalking her as he followed her up the walk to his front door but she pushed the sensation away, reminding herself who she was with. Stable, unassuming, dull Sesshoumaru. The man's favorite hobby was reorganizing his silverware drawer.

Even with that reassurance she still felt like something dangerous was brewing behind those golden eyes. She felt almost as if she had been tricked into coming here tonight. '_It dosen't mean anything Kagome'_ she chastised herself as she watched him fit his key in the door. _'This is __**not **__a date. It's just two coworkers meeting over dinner to discuss the upcoming company picnic. __**Nothing**__ more.'_

She swallowed as she stepped through the door into his home. Now if only she could convince her naughty places.

* * *

Pressure:

She went over the last few hours in her head once more, trying to follow the strangely twisting path that lead her to this moment. They had arrived with little pomp or circumstance at Sesshoumaru's house (all for the good of the company picnic mind you). He had lead her inside where a delightful and savory dinner was already prepared and waiting. (She would have to remember to ask Sesshoumaru to bring a dish to the company picnic).

They had discussed locations and venues, she had chattered excitedly while he had made meticulous notes, all over a bottle of wine. (An open bar would definitely be a bad idea at the upcoming picnic. Moriku + alcohol = bruised bottoms) That was when things started to get a little hazy.

Kagome really wished that someone could tell her how she ended up pressed against Sesshoumaru's bedroom wall while his mouth made wet, burning trails along her throat and across her collar bone. The way his firm lips danced along her skin had a strange rolling pressure building deep in her core.

To where had the cold, distant coworker she had come to like so much disappear? When had the room become so hot? She would really appreciate an answer. And while they were at it, she wouldn't mind knowing what happened to her shirt.

* * *

Spiked

He was not taking advantage of her. He would never do that. Not to his precious Kagome. No, he would never do anything to hurt her. He was, however, not above pressing an advantage to win this war.

He had allowed her to savor the wine, making sure her glass stayed full until her cheeks took a slightly rosy glow. He had watched her grow more relaxed as the alcohol soothed her worries and relaxed her defenses. But he would not allow her to lose all judgment: he wanted her acquiescence, not her defeat.

When she had lifted the glass again to her lips, he stalled her, capturing her wrist in his hand. Her deep blue eyes had grown so wide with innocent surprise as he had drawn her closer. His other hand removed the drink from her hand as his gaze held her captive.

He wasn't sure if her lack of resistance was thanks to slowed reactions or pure shock, but he was never one to turn away an opening to strike. And so he had ruthlessly claimed her lips with his own. And with their mouths crossed slantwise, he devoured her completely.

Within moments he was lost, drowning in the sweet taste of her honeyed lips spiked with the succulent bite of wine. It was not long before he was as drunk as the woman in his arms.

* * *

Queen

For an instant all his carefully laid plans, all of his late night plots, every last cohesive thought, went happily flitting out the window as he lost himself to the taste of her lips. All his imaginings, all his reading, all his research, it was useless when faced with the sudden heat flaring to life in his veins, burning away all reason from his mind. All he could focus on was her.

And he was aware of every part of her. The little gasping breaths, mewing softly against his lips as she tried to steal air between each savage kiss. The way her body shivered as his hands traced up her back, drawing her soft curves closer, crushing her against the hard planes of his own form. He was keenly aware of the warmth of her soft skin and he was ravenous to feel more.

Tangling his hand in her hair he drew back her head, baring her neck to him as he finally freed her lips. His mouth roamed lower as he nibbled a trail down along her jaw to her throat. A lightning jolt of pleasure burned through every fiber of his being at the sound of her throaty moans as his tongue lathed over her tender flesh.

The first thought to finally enter his mind was of the Queen-sized bed he intended to put to good use very soon.

* * *

Distressed:

Her knees felt about to give out on her at any moment, her mind was struggling to form a single orderly though, and her shirt was definitely missing in action. Kagome should have been more distressed at her current situation.

The fact that Sesshoumaru's tongue was lazily tracing the hemline of her bra should have had her flailing in virginal outrage. But her brain was too busy melting for her to even consider fighting him much less taking offense to his lavish attentions.

His wicked teeth nipped at her soft skin through the flimsy fabric, proving how unfit her scrap of armor was against the passion of his attack. She felt the damp heat of his mouth through the thin barrier as his lips sought the hardening flesh beneath.

Panting desperately for air she arched against him, her hands gripping his broad shoulders for support. She clung to him desperately, holding tight to her downfall.

* * *

Wasted:

He had expected some resistance. After all Kagome was pure, untouched, no loose woman who would easily surrender her charms to anyone. She was someone that had to be earned, to be won through patience and determination. And to that victor would be gifted the greatest of treasures. Not just her body, but her mind, her devotion, her loyalty. All those things he greedily coveted with a fierce jealousy that left him breathless.

He had watched her for so long. Admiring her determination, savoring her warmth, and longing for her tenderness, he pined for her from afar. He knew her like no one else. And it was this knowledge that tripped him up now. For when, instead of offering half-hearted arguments, the beautiful woman melted against him, he was so surprised by this unexpected surrender that he froze.

The searing hunger that had driven all logic from his mind cooled in his confusion long enough for him to remember himself and his goal. He was both deeply grateful and disappointed. He would have lost himself forever in savoring every inch of her skin. He was a man on a mission.

Looking down into her flushed face he felt a smirk play at his own lips. She may be platen now but he knew this battle was far from over. But such an advantage was not to be wasted.

After a moment to regroup he reentered the fray his mouth seeking hers once more as he lifted her up into his arms baring her towards his bed.

* * *

Pictures:

Everything was a blur. She was lost in a constant melding of heated caresses and devouring lips. His hands seemed everywhere, touching her, leaving trails of heat along her soft flesh. His touch stirred a dizzying heat inside her as he slowly stripped her of her remaining garments, casting them aside without another thought.

She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment as she realized she was sprawled out across his carefully made bed, naked to his hungry gaze. She felt reason returning to her as shyness and heat burned the last of the wine from her veins, but when she lifted her arms to cover her bare breasts a deep throat growl froze her in place.

His golden eyes were feral, hungry as they wandered over her form, slowly tracing her body as if to memorize every dip and curve. His tongue teased her as it traced along his firm lips wetting them as if preparing himself for a delectable meal. He stalked slowly around the foot of the bed never taking his eyes off her.

She gasped when he dragged the shirt off his body, exposing perfectly sculpted flesh to her gaze. Each muscle flexed and rippled with his movements as he tossed the garment aside to join her clothes on the floor. As his hands moved down to the fastening on his pants Kagome almost swooned.

Her mental picture of Sesshoumaru, the tidy, organized computer nerd was forever shattered, replaced by the image of hard flesh and throbbing muscles.

* * *

Hotel:

The bed dipped slightly under his weight as Sesshoumaru crawled towards her. Kagome could only stare in fascination as he prowled towards her. She was having trouble catching hold of her thoughts. It seemed the moment that his pants fell free from his hips the logical part of her brain went on vacation. As her eyes locked onto the evidence of his intentions, she know that when her mind did finally decide to return it would have a hefty hotel bill from its trip.

His erection was thick and as proud as the rest of him. He did not hide himself from her nor did he preen under her gaze. He simply swooped in for his next stroke. A hand closed around her ankle in a firm grip, pulling her towards him as he reared back onto his knees. She yelped in surprise as he lifted her leg to rest against his chest, as he bowed his head to nip at her ankle and send a shiver up her spine.

His other hand fell to her hip drawing her closer till her soft rear rested in his lap, cushioned on his hard muscled thighs. She could feel the pulsing warmth of his manhood resting against her groin. Yet he kept still with only his hands moving as they slide up the insides of her thighs, teasingly closer to the point their bodies pressed together in a whisper of a touch.

They were so close to something so forbidden. Her conscience was scolding her, demanding that she speak up and preserve her maidenhood. When her eyes met molten gold her hormones beat her defenseless morality into submission.

* * *

Tux:

His thumbs traced slowly over damp flesh and gently parted her soft folds as he leaned over her. Hot breath ghosted over her searing flesh before his lips closed around one pert nipple. His teeth teased at her flesh, tugging and nipping lightly till she was writhing in pleasure.

Her hips swiveled by instinct, grinding up into him and she cried out. The heavy girth of his erection scalded her delicate folds and she heard him draw a hissing breath in reaction. He moved to meet her, letting his shaft slide against her core and teasing her with the promise of its heat. They both let out a moan as if sharing in a moment of exquisite torture.

He bit down harder on her sensitive nipple then lathed it with his tongue in apology, his hips slowly drawing away only to surge forward again. She could feel her own moisture coating his flesh as he pressed against her, the slick shaft of his cock dragging along her clit. His blessed cruelty found a rhythm as his cock slide slowly back and forth between her folds, letting her feel the full thickness of him but refusing to fill her.

His mouth did sinful things to her chastity as he moved to tend to her neglected breast, his tongue slowly circling the pebble hard bud until she was sobbing in pleasure. Only then did he close his mouth over her flesh and scalding her with his heat.

"Sesshoumaru!" Her voice broke as she begged him. She tried to speak to tell him "too much." But all that came out was a grunted half word: "Tux."

He moved from her breast to her ear she could hear him grunt and pant as he shuddered to restrain himself. "Kagome..." he groaned. He wanted something, and right now she would do anything – anything - if he would just fill the emptiness inside her.

* * *

Dashing:

She arched and writhed under him as he moved her body. So tense. So warm. He could feel the slick dampness of her wetting his shaft. It felt glorious. It took every ounce of his will not to seek out and plunder her silken depths.

He didn't know whether he was in heaven or in hell when she started to whimper and plead with him, begging him to join with her, to satisfy the hunger he had sparked in her. But he would not give in. Not till his victory was complete. One did not reap the rewards of conquest in the middle of the battle.

Groaning with regret so deep that it was a physical pain, he shifted away from her. The sound of her plaintive moan was almost his undoing. His hands only trembled slightly as he once more sought the softness between her legs. She let out a broken cry when his seeking fingers found her entrance and slid inside. She quivered and clenched around him as she shuddered in pleasure. She was so close and he could almost taste his victory.

"Kagome." He breathed into her ear as he begin to work his fingers, slowly spreading her open as he drew them out only to thrust them back in. He moaned at the tightness of her passage.

"Yes… " she breathed sharply. "Oh Sesshoumaru."

The smile that touched his lips flashed victory, and it was time for the final assault. "Marry me."

He thrust his fingers in her swiftly as his thumb rubbed hard over that pearl of flesh. She screamed as her body shook with her first orgasm. "YES! OH YES!"

* * *

Princess:

"W…wait. …what?"

He had somehow broken her brain. That was the only explanation. Sensory overload, that had to be it. There was **no **way that Sesshoumaru had just proposed to her while fingering her.

She panted desperately, trying to catch her breath. Oxygen should make her brain work properly again right? Instead of making sense she just heard the echoes of his words. "Marry me." And then…

"Oh god!" she gasped.

"You flatter me, my little Princess." Sesshomaru, her fiancé, tightened his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest as he nuzzled her neck. "However, I prefer it if you scream my name to the heavens."

In moments Kagome found herself back under him with an iron hardness teasing at her sensitive entrance, reminding her that he wasn't quite finished with her yet.

* * *

Make-up:

With one powerful surge he buried himself to the hilt in the still quivering passage of his woman. "Mine." He regretted the gasp of pain as he took the last of her purity from her. The exquisite tightness engulfed him and he was lost.

He groaned as he braced himself above her. His body shook with the struggle to remain sheathed inside her. He had manipulated her, he had tricked her, he had even hurt her. But he would make it up to her.

He traced his lips along her brow, trailing soothing kisses against her skin, over her cheeks and finally to her lips. Slowly she melted under him but still he remained unmoving. Not till her arms curled around his shoulders did he start to move slowly seeking to bring them both to the heights of pleasure.

She was his now his, to protect, to care for. His treasure. All night long and for the rest of his life, he would make it up to her.

~_fin_~

* * *

A/N: Thanks be to my lovely beta Eric. He did get a bit distracted by the pure steaminess of the story.

Oh and yes the title is based off the song Marry Me by Train.


End file.
